Lucy's secret
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Deleted the final chapter and decided to continue writing this story.Hope you like it!.Lucy has a secret that could change the way her parents feel about her.Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another Sunday afternoon at the Camden's house they had arrived home from church an hour ago.

Lucy's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to tell Mom and Dad I can't just keep going to church every Sunday knowing that I am sinning.I don't want to hurt them but I can't change who I am either,Can I ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something is up with Lucy I don't know what but I know it is is always acting so distracted and out of place it 's not like her at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Mom and Dad were,I was finally going to tell them the secret I had been keeping for 7 years since I was 14 years old.

As I walked into the kitchen I started shaking and feeling really nervous but I saw them standing there and I knew I had to tell them.

"Mom,Dad I need to talk to you." Lucy said.

"What is it Luce?" Eric asked his daughter.

"I have to tell you something, but before I do I need you to promise me that you won't get mad or hate me." Lucy replied.

"Oh,Luce we could never hate you you 're our daughter and we love you." Annie said.

"Ok,I know that this is going to shock you,maybe even disappoint you,and I know you raise me better than this but like you said i'm your daughter and you could never hate me."Lucy said.

"I have a 3 o'clock appointment at the church today Lucy so if you could just get to the point that would be good,"Eric said.

"Ok,this is really really hard but,um,I'm gay." Lucy mumbled.

"YOU"RE WHAT???"Annie yelled

" I-I-I'm gay" lucy said.

"You know when we promised we wouldn't yell at you we thought that maybe you had you know ran over the neighbors mailbox or dented the car but Gay?Gay? How can you be gay we raised you better than this you know its a sin Lucy. " Eric said.

"I can't even look at you."Annie said.

"I'm sorry Mom.I didn't want to hurt you guys but I can't hide who I really am anymore." Lucy cried.

"You know this is the worst thing one of our seven kids has ever done Matt got married without telling us and Mary vandalized the school gym and almost went to prison."Annie said

"Simon got an STD meaning he had sex before marriage and Ruthie knows everybodys secrets ,she runs around this house with knowledge about everybody but I can even trust her."Eric Said."But I can't trust you,not anymore."

"Daddy,If you want me to i'll change,I will,I promise."Lucy cried.

"It's too late Lucy you've already sinned in the eyes of God and our church and now ,you need to go."Eric said.

"Go?What do you mean?Go where? I have nowhere else to is the only place i've ever lived."Lucy said with tear running down her face.

"We don't care where you go but you can't stay here not around the are NOT are daughter anymore and we can't help it that you never left home."Annie said.

"Fine,but I hope that one day you look back on this when your on your death bed and you realize that you need to be forgiven for your sin " Our sin?"Annie cut in."Yes,your sin mom read the Bible it says that God is the only person that can judge people not you and you are not God you don't get to judge me so, like I was saying when you want to be forgiven for disowning me for being who I am I can't wait til God strikes you down to Hell where you belong."Lucy yelled.

Annie walked over to Lucy with amazing calm and slapped Lucy as hard as she could on her face and as Lucy held her hand to her face and cried Annie whispered" You will end up in Hell before any of us do."Now get out of my house"

"Goodbye,and since your so sure i'm going there I guess I'll see you in HELL" Lucy yelled as she walked out of the back door slamming it behind her and leaving the only life she had ever known.


	2. Lucy's family

So,Where to begin? It has been twenty years to the day since Lucy told her parents she was gay and they kicked her out of their house,Let 's see what she's been up to.

Lucys POV

------------------------------------------------------------------

Today,hmm,today is the anniversary of the day my parents kicked me out of their house for telling them i'm gay.I can't say I didn't expect it,I was just hoping that there was small chance that they would and I would still be talking to them today,but i'm not.I'm 41 years old,I have had the most amazing girlfriend for the last twenty-seven years her name is Roxanne we started dating a few months after I realized that I was gay,and I have three amazing children their names are Natalie,Elijah,and Carrie Camden-Richardson at first their last last name was going to be Camden but then we realized we didn't want them to have the same last name as my parents since if they had had their way my kids with Roxanne wouldn't even be here now.

Now back to my family:

My loving girlfriend Roxanne is a cop for the Glenoak Police Department we met when I was fourteen and she was sixteen that's right I like my women helped me realize that I don't need my parents she is the love of my life.

Elijah is our seventeen year old son,he actually reminds me of Matt an older brother always trying to protect his younger sisters.

Natalie is our fifteen year old daughter ,let's just say that sometimes she can get a little out of control.I have caught her at parties where drugs and alcohol were present more than once.

and Carrie our thirteen year old daughter,just as sneaky and big-hearted as Ruthie.

So that's my gorgeous family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such a short chapter I just wanted to get Lucy's family and girlfriend out there.I promise the next chapter which will be a lot longer will be coming very soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)


	3. Twenty years back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marys POV

----------------

Mom and Dad have called a family meeting I don't know what it's about but I heard them in the kitchen yelling at Lucy an hour ago. As I walk downstairs wondering what this meeting could be about I run into Simon.

"Ok Mary,What did you do?"Simon asked

"What do you mean what did I do?" Mary replied.

"I mean Mom and Dad must have called this family meeting for a reason and I know that I didn't do anything wrong so it's either you or Ruthie.I'm pretty sure it's not Matt seeing as he lives in New York,so it must be you."Simon replied.

"And it can't be Ruthie Why?"Mary asked.

" Because she's Ruthie the one who never does anything wrong."Simon replied

"Ok I think you're thinking of Lucy she's the one who never does anything wrong,the golden child,the most loved one,and the one who wants to be a minister like Dad."Mary said.

"Maybe she never does anything wrong,she might be the golden child,and sure Dad is very happy that she wants to be a minister like him,but most loved?I don't think so Mom and Dad loves us all the same and you know it."Simon said.

"Ok maybe you're right they do love us all pretty much the same,but still they probably take points off for me vandalizing the gym and almost going to jail and for you getting drunk at the party that one time,I mean we all have our flaws and they know it,all of us except for Lucy that is."Mary said.

At that moment Annie and Eric walked in the room and said the meeting was going start came downstairs and they all sat down.

"Ok guys we have something to tell you and it might shock you but you have to know,but first we're going to get Matt on speaker phone so he can hear it too."Eric said.

So the phone rang four times and they were just about to hang up when Matt said "Hello.

"Matt it's dad I have you on speaker phone."Eric said

"Hey everybody"Matt shouted.

"Hey Matt"They all shouted back

"So Dad,May I ask what your calling for?I have to be at work in half and hour so what is so important that you have to call me during a family meeting?"Matt asked

"How did you know we were having a family meeting?"Eric asked.

"Because your on speaker phone and everybody is sitting there with you which means that they are all in the room and what else would you all be doing in the same room together except having dinner or having a family meeting."Matt replied.

"You're right."Eric said.

"I know i'm right but um Why isn't Lucy there?When everybody shouted hello I didn't hear her."Matt said

"Well son that's what we called to talk about,"Eric said.

"Are we gonna talk about the reason you were fighting with her in the kitchen today?"Mary asked.

"So you heard that huh?"Annie asked,

"Yeah What happened?"Mary asked.

"Well that's what we are going to discuss."Annie replied.

"Ok so here it goes"Eric said."This may come as a shock to all of you it certainly was shocking for us to hear,but Lucy um how do I say this? Lucy came out to us."

"Came out to you? As in she's gay?"Matt

"Yes son she did."Eric replied

"That's disgusting"Matt stated.

"Shut up Matt"Mary yelled

"Why should I it is a sin against God and it's disgusting and you know it."Matt said.

"Well, I don't care what any of you say Lucy is my sister and I love her no matter what."Mary stated.

"Of course you would."Simon said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean"Mary asked.

"Well now that Lucy has come out you don't look so much like the bad kid anymore."Simon replied.

"That's why you think I support Lucy?"Mary asked."I support her because she is family and what is so wrong about being gay?Homosexuality is not as taboo as it used to be lots of people are gay."

"I'll tell you what's wrong about it,it is a sin,it's just plain wrong,and it's disrespectful to Mom and Dad who raised us to be good people and then she goes and turns gay."Matt replied

"You think she chose to be gay.I'm pretty sure that she would never have actually wanted to be gay knowing how Mom and Dad would react when she told them."Mary said.

"I don't know about that seemed pretty happy about knowing that she could hurt us."Annie said.

"It only hurt you because you let it and if you really cared about Lucy you wouldn't act like this about it."Mary said."Where is Lucy by the way?"

"She went to live with her girlfriend who she has been with for apparently 7 years without us knowing about it."Annie said.

"And that is what really pisses you off isn't it the fact that you can't control her was always the obedient one and know you don't even have her to follow your orders anymore."Mary said."Furthermore how could you just let her runaway like that ?"

"We told her that if she wanted to be gay she could but that she couldn't live with us while she was sinning because we have children in this house that do not need to be exposed to her impurities."Annie said.

"When you say "children" you really mean me don't you?"Ruthie asked.

"You are a good daughter Ruthie but you have always been influenced by your older siblings and I don't need you doing something just because Lucy is."Annie said.

"I don't do things just because other people think it's cool Mom I am my own person and as my own person I can form my own opinions and in my opinion what you are doing to Lucy by telling her to never come back is cruel"Ruthie said..

"Well Ruthie until you turn eighteen and move out of here your opinions about who lives here and who doesn't don't mean anything"Annie said venomously.

"Fine"Ruthie said with tears in her eyes"and just so you know I hate you for acting like I don't matter and for doing this to Lucy. Annie leaned across the couch and slapped ruthie across the face. "No wonder she kept her secret hidden for so long she knew that you and Dad would hate her for not being able to help who she loved."Ruthie said with hate in her voice.

"Hello guys i'm still here."Matt said"I don't think we should discuss this anymore obviously we are all divided on this subject."

"I agree,for those of you that think what Lucy is doing is ok can visit her at her new home if she will even tell you where she lives as for the rest of us when you get back from your visits with her we do not what to know how or what she is doing,Agreed ?"Annie asked

"Agreed"Everybody replied

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	4. The Girl Is Trouble!

Lucy had just gotten a call from someone saying that her daughter Natalie was seen going into a house that had just been busted by the police,she hung up the phone and a second later it rang again she answered and heard someone say"Is this Lucy Camden?"The person asks.

"Yes it is."Lucy says with a trembling voice not knowing what this person wants.

"I am calling from the Glenoak Police Department.I have your daughter down here and I need you to come pick her up."The police officer said.

"Oh my God,Is she okay?"Lucy asked

"She's fine ma'am we just need you to come get her."The officer said

"I'll be there in 5 minutes"Lucy said but the police officer had already hung up

On the drive to the police station Lucy couldn't help but think of the kinds of things Natalie could be doing at a party that the cops had to bust.

She arrived at the police station and walked inside and up to one of the officer's desks.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter Natalie Camden-Richardson (richardson being Roxanne's last name)."Lucy said,

"What was she brought in for?"the officer asked.

"I'm not sure,an officer called and he didn't say what she was in here for."Lucy answered.

"Natalie Richardson,Aha she's in the back i'll show you to officer that brought her in."The officer said.

"Before you do,I was just wondering if she was arrested or if you just brought her down here to scare her?"Lucy asked

"I see you know our tricks."The officer replied smiling."You're daughter wasn't arrested but she was given a warning."

"Ok,that's good,but why didn't you get Roxanne to come get her I mean she is Natalie's mother too?"Lucy asked.

"She begged us not to call Officer Richardson,in fact she seemed pretty scared at the chance that we might call her."The officer said.

"I guess Roxanne is the tougher parent in situations like this."Lucy responded

"Has your daughter ever been caught at parties before because she didn't seem that worried when they brought her in?Most kids are out of their minds when we tell them that we have to call their parents."The officer said.

"Well to be honest,I have caught her at a few parties before but I never told Roxanne cause I knew she would freak out."Lucy responded.

"I know it's none of my business but when my husband found out that I was keeping secrets about our son he got madder at me for keeping the secrets than he did about what our son had done."The officer said

"I know and I know it's wrong to lie but I've weaved a tangled web of lies and now it's just so hard to tell the truth."Lucy said.

"Well you do what you have to do?"The officer replied"Ah,this is Officer Kinkirk, he's the one who brought your daughter in."The officer said introducing the gorgeous young officer.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Camden,Natalie's mom.I hope she's not in too much trouble?"Lucy said offering her hand.

"No ma'am just a minor incident,we got a call from someone complaining about the music being to loud at their neighbors house and when we got there a party was going on and teenagers were drinking and there were drugs around."The officer replied."But you're daughter didn't have any alcohol or drugs on her and she passed the breathalyzer,we just wanted her to know the consequences of what would have happened if she had been drinking or doing drugs."

"Thank you officer,but I think I can handle my own daughter."Lucy said cheekily

"Well if you could she wouldn't have been at a party where there was illegal substances."Officer Kinkirk replied.

"Oh did they teach you those big words at police school,Mr Officer?"Lucy asked

"Yes, they did,and if you keep talking to me in that condescending tone (those words I taught myself)then I will have to escort you out of here."Officer Kinkirk replied.

"Can you just go get my daughter so I can go home?"Lucy asked,while stifling a yawn.

"My pleasure,I wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty rest."Officer kinkirk replied

"Thank you."Lucy replied snottily

A few minutes later Lucy sees the officer escorting her to the front desk.

"Thank you Officer."Lucy says

"Your welcome ms Camden."Officer Kinkirk Replies"bye bye."

"Bye."Lucy replies before grabbing Natalie by the shirt and dragging her out of the police station.

Once they are in the car and leaving Lucy decides to start questioning"What in the hell were you doing at that party,Natalie?"She asks her eldest daughter

"Nothing."Natalie replies

"Nothing?Nothing?That's all you have to say for yourself?"Lucy asks

"Yea it can we go home now?"Natalie responds

"Fine but when your mother gets home we are all going to have a long talk about this."Lucy says

"What?That is so unfair."Natalie replies"Do we really have to tell her about this?

"You know what it may be unfair but I have been lying to her for months since the first time I caught you at a party and I can't do it anymore"Lucy says

"Fine But I hate you."Natalie says

"Well right now I'm not to fond of you either."Lucy replies

They get home and go goes into the kitchen and makes herself some tea and tells Natalie to go to her room and not to come out until Roxanne gets home.

Hours pass and Roxanne is still not there so Lucy goes to bed deciding that they can talk about Natalie tomorrow.

Lucy wakes up to hear Roxanne yell "What is the Matter with you,Natalie?"

She looks at the clock and realizes that is is 3 in the morning,in stead of letting Natalie and Roxanne get into a fight, which they had been doing a lot lately ,Lucy gets out of bed and goes into Natalie's Room.

"Can you please not yell Roxanne there are other people trying to sleep in this house,you know?"lucy asks

"Why didn't you call me,huh luce?"Roxanne asks

"Because you were working and i didn't want to disturb you."Lucy replies

"Well you should have."Roxanne replies

"I know that now but can you please come to bed,we can talk about this in the morning"Lucy asks

"Fine but very first thing in the morning I am waking you up and we are having a discussion and you are in big trouble."Roxanne says to Natalie

"Whatever"Natalie replies

"What did you just say to me young lady?"Roxanne asks

But Lucy puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her to calm down and wait for tomorrow.

TBC

I thought for this chapter I wouldn't focus the attention all around Lucy being gay,I Hope You Liked It! :)

Review note:The question to your answer Waiting is No,Sam and David are not in this story if they were,then in the beginning chapter they would have been about six years old and I didn't see how they would really fit into the whole choosing sides thing so I just decided to leave them out. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :)


	5. The Talk

Is there something wrong with me? I mean I thought that I was a good mother but after the past few months I just don't know if I am anymore.

After what happened last night i'm kind of scared to get out of what is going to happen once Roxanne and Natalie wake up and come downstairs.

I am sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when my other kids come downstairs."Good morning morning Elijah and Carrie"

"Good morning Mom"They both reply.

"Look you guys,I want you to leave for school early today,alright ?"Lucy asks

"Ok mom" they both reply and head out the back door.

Just then Roxanne comes downstairs,Natalie follows soon after.

"Sit down"Roxanne says the minute Natalie walks into the kitchen.

"Why?"Natalie asks

"Because we are going to talk about what you did last night."Roxanne answers

"What did I do?"Natalie asks"I just went to a party I didn't drink and I didn't do drugs."

"What happened is that you got your mom to lie for you and now you are going to explain why."Roxanne replies.

"Because you always get enraged anytime one of us kids does something wrong,we are just kids we make mistakes and you are always judging us for them."Natalie states

"I do not judge you guys,not to mention that lately it seems like your the only one in this house who makes mistakes."Roxanne says

"And your the only bitch in this house"Natalie says near tears at the fact that her mom had just said that she was the only one who ever made mistakes.

"You watch your mouth young lady"Lucy screams.

"Why we all know it's true."Natalie replies

Roxanne who hasn't even responded yet walks up to Natalie and slaps her hard across the face causing Natalie to fall to the floor.

Lucy runs over to where Natalie is and leans over to check on her daughter.

"How could you Roxanne?"Lucy asks

"i-i-I didn't mean to."Roxanne replied"It was an accident,honest.

"Oh,yes you did,you hit me and you enjoyed it.I could go on down to the police station right now and report you to Officer Kinkirk."Natalie says

"Go right ahead,he wouldn't believe besides I already apologized.I didn't mean to hurt you,but I am sick and tired of you and your mother keeping things from me"Roxanne says

"Well then I guess we should finish this discussion before you beat Natalie unconcious."Lucy says

"I would never do that Lucy and the fact that you would even imply that I would hurts me."Roxanne cries

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't sleep well last night and i'm tired and you just hit my child so let's just get this over with."Lucy says

"Fine.I guess the main thing I want to know is,Have you ever caught Natalie at a party before and if you did,did you ever catch her drinking or doing drugs?"Roxanne asks

"Yes I have caught her at other parties,and once I caught her drinking tequila and smoking a joint."Lucy replies

"WHAT?"Roxanne yells."And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Well I was going to but I figured that you would react badly,looks like I was right."Lucy replies

"I said that I was sorry and I am it's just that,how could you not tell me about the kind of trouble our daughter was getting into?"Roxanne asks.

"I thought that I was handling it.I was wrong and i'm sorry."Lucy replied.

"Ok,Natalie you are grounded for two weeks,its straight to school and the straight home for fourteen days,got it?"Roxanne says

"Got it,and just so you know this sucks."Natalie replies

"I know but that's just how it goes sometimes."Roxanne replies"If you don't leave for school right now you are going to be really late,so Lucy will see you in your room at about 3:30 right?"

"Right"Natalie answers through clenched teeth and the stomps out the back door.

"So Lucy?"Roxanne says

"What?"Lucy asks

"You know that you're in trouble right?"Roxanne asks

"I know."Lucy replies

"But don't worry it's the fun kind of trouble"Roxanne says

"Do you forgive me?"lucy asks

"Of course"Roxanne replies and gives Lucy a kiss.

"Promise?"Lucy asks

"Promise"Roxanne replies

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about all of the commas in this story,my computer will only allow me to put a certain number of periods in my stories.

Next Chapter:Set in the past,Mary and Ruthie go to visit Lucy.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :)


	6. The Visit

"Come on Ruthie.I'm leaving now!"Mary yelled to her younger sister.

"Coming give me sec."Ruthie called back.

At that moment Annie walked into the doorway."I can't believe your doing this to me Mary"Annie said.

"What am I doing to you mom?"Mary asked"If you cared about any of us you would be going to visit Lucy too and you would make Matt and Simon go visit her as well."

"I do care about my children and that is why I am keeping them away from Lucy,she knows what she is doing is wrong and when she will admit that she knows it to me then we can work on getting her the help she needs."Annie replied.

"Oh My God! I can't believe you still feel this way,I just thought that you were acting irrational because of the shock of it now I can see that you truly are just a sick homophobic horrible person."Mary said.

"You watch your mouth Mary Camden"Annie yelled at her daughter.

"Or what? You'll kick me out too,I'm sure that will look really good to the parishoners."Mary shot back.

Just then Ruthie came running down the stairs"Are you ready to go Mary?"she asked

"Yea Ruthie"Mary replied

As Ruthie walked out the door to go get into the car Annie replied"Maybe you should go before one of us says something that we will regret."

"Maybe I should."Mary replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive over to Lucy's house Mary told Ruthie that they should discuss some things before talking to Lucy.

"What kind of things?"Ruthie asked.

"Like we cannot tell her about what Simon and Matt think of her and we also cannot tell her about the things that Mom and Dad have said since she left."Mary replied"OK?

"OK" Ruthie replied.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Lucy's house.

"Well here we are"Mary said.

"Yep"Ruthie replied.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the rang the doorbell and a second later they heard a girl yell"Coming"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and there stood Lucy."Oh My God!What are you guys doing here?"Lucy yelled with happy suprise while wrapping them both into a tight bear hug

"We just thought that we would come visit our favorite sister."Mary replied

"But didn't Mom and Dad tell you why I left?"Lucy asked

"Yeah,But what does that have to do with anything?"Mary replied

"I just figured that when everybody had heard about me that they would never want to talk to me again."Lucy said.

"Well you were wrong me and Ruthie would never stop talking to you just because of your sexual orientation or any other thing."Mary said

"Yeah Lucy we still love you and want to hang out with you and if Mom and Dad don't then they are just really sucky parents"Ruthie said.

"Well thanks for your support Ruthie and you too Mary."Lucy said with a smile.

"So How did Simon and Matt take the news?"Lucy asked.

"They um They,How do I put this?"Mary asked.

"They called me a disgusting fag and told you that they never wanted to see me or talk to me again,right?"Lucy asked tearfully

"Yea that is kind of what they said."mary replied

"I figured that was the way that they would react,they have always been the one's to take Mom and Dad's side."Lucy said

"That's true,we are the bad girls and we have to stick together."Ruthie said.

"Yes we do"Mary and Lucy replied.

"So,Lucy what have you been up to?"Mary asked.

"Oh you know just going to school and getting adjusted to living with my girlfriend and away from home."Lucy replied.

"So,who is your girlfriend?"Mary asked"I mean do we know her?"

"No actually you don't,she is a police officer,so Dad might actually know name is Roxanne Richardson,in case Dad wants to look into her."Lucy replied

"So what is she like"Mary asked.

"She is the most amazing accepting person that I have ever met besides you two I mean,she is a beautiful caring person and best of all she loves me and I love her."Lucy replied.

"Well I'm very happy for you,Can we meet her?"Mary asked

"Not today I'm afraid she is working a double shift"Lucy replied

"Well that sucks I wanted to meet this beautiful amazing woman that my sister has fallen in love with"Mary said with a smile and then she looked at her watch and realized that more than an hour had past"Well I guess we better go,Dinner is in an hour and you know how Mom gets."

"Yeah I do"Lucy said"I'll walk you two to the door"

They walked to the door and as they were about to leave Lucy hugged them both again"Thank you guys for loving me for who I am and not for who Mom and Dad want me to be."she said.

"You don't have to thank us Lucy,You're our sister and we love you and nothing could ever change that"Mary said.

"Well that's good to know"Lucy replied"I guess I'll see you guys later then"Lucy said as the girls started walking towards their car.

"Yea Lucy you will be seeing us very soon and I want to meet that girlfriend of yours the next time that I am here"Mary replied

"Ok"Lucy replied"Bye.

"Bye"they both shouted and then drove off back towards the Camden house,which had basically turned into Hell's Home Base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So How did it go?"Annie asked as the girls walked into the house.

"None of your business"Mary replied and then walked up the stairs towards her room dragging Ruthie behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :)


	7. Thanksgiving Pt 1

So,Today I was thinking about my parents and my family and I was thinking that I should go visit them,seeing as I haven't seen them in ten years,since the last visit was a complete disaster I mean I never thought that they could be so cruel,I mean my kids back then were only seven,six,and three years old and my parents nearly traumatized them.

Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy,Roxanne,and the kids were all in the living room getting ready to leave,but Roxanne who was freaking out asked Lucy"Shouldn't you just go alone with the kids today?I mean you probably shouldn't spring all of us on your family at one time,It is Thanksgiving and I do not want to ruin everybody's holiday.

"Honey,If you don't want to go just say so"Lucy said."Don't make up really really lame excuses to get out of going."

"Okay,I don't want to go."Roxanne stated.

"Well why not?"Lucy asked.

"Because of all the bad things you told me your parents said when you came out"Roxanne replied."I just know that they are going to say something to offend me or you or both of us and I am going to hurt someone."

"Fine,if you feel that if you go you are going to inflict physical pain on somebody I really would rather have you stay home."Lucy replied

"Thank You."Roxanne said.

"Okay kids let's go."Lucy called

The kids all scattered out the door and into the van,Lucy turned around to face Roxanne and kissed her on the cheek before running out to the van to help Carrie get into her carseat,As they were backing out Roxanne yelled from the front porch"Bring me some food back"

"I'll think about."Lucy replied smiling and then drove off to her parents house,the place that would soon become a living Hell.

When they arrived Lucy turned around in her seat and faced the children and warned them"Remember you are to act like good little children while you are at your Grandma and Grandpa's house,Got it?

"Got it,Mommy"They all replied and then started filing out of the van.

Lucy rang the doorbell and a few seconds later she heard feet pounding in hallway and then Mary answered the door and screamed with joy."Oh my God Lucy It's been so long."

"I know the days just turn into years,Don't they?"Lucy asked.

"They really do"Mary replied and then noticing the three kids she asked"And who are these precious children?

"These are my kids Natalie is six,Elijah is seven,and Carrie is three."Lucy replied

"They are just adorable which reminds me that you have to meet my son Conner."Mary said.

"You have a son?"Lucy asked.

"Yep,he just turned four."Mary replied.

"Wow,who did you marry?"Lucy asked.

"A guy named Ben Kinkirk."Mary replied

"I am so happy for you."Lucy said with a huge smile on her face."So when do I get to meet him?"

"In just a few minutes,he is in the kitchen helping Dad carve the turkey"Mary replied

"Oh,Dad"Lucy replied"

"It'll be okay Lucy,just calm down."Mary said.

"i'll try to but the minute they start something I am out of here"Lucy said.

"Don't worry I already had a talk with them and they promised not to start a fight or be judgemental."Mary said.

"Well okay."Lucy said.

They stepped inside and were instantly greeted by Ruthie who is now 24 and single."Oh my GOOOOOD Lucy are these your kids?"Ruthie asked.

"Yep all three of them are mine."Lucy replied and then asked"So where is everybody else?

"In the kitchen"Ruthie replied.

They all walked into the kitchen and as it turns out Ruhie wasn't lying when she said that everybody was in the kitchen.

But when they walked into the kitchen everybody was silent until Mary walked over to a gorgeous guy and said"This is my husband Ben and Ben this is my sister Lucy''

"Hey Ben,It's nice to meet you."Lucy said as she step forward to shake his hand.

"Likewise."Ben replied"Mary has told me all about you"

"Well,I hope she hasn't told too awfully much."Lucy said while wondering just how much Mary had actually told Ben.

**I put this on so you wouldn't think that I had given up on this story,the second part of this chapter will be added in a few days.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)**


	8. Thanksgiving Pt 2

"Well,I hope she hasn't told too awfully much."Lucy said while wondering just how much Mary had actually told Ben.

"I'm sure that she hasn't told me everything."Ben replied with a comforting smile.

Lucy walked around the kitchen counter and towards her Eric and Annie."Hey Mom,Hey Dad."Lucy said

"Lucy"Eric answered while Annie stayed quiet.

"So how have you guys been?"Lucy asked

"Fine"Eric answered and then there was silence as Lucy waited for Eric to ask how she had been but it never came.

"So Matt,What have you been up to?"Lucy asked,

"Nothing"Matt replied"I have two children Lilli is 5 and Andrew is 3"

"That's nice"Lucy replied"

"Yea I guess"Matt replied cutting Lucy off.

"Well this is awkward"Lucy whispered to Mary.

"Let's just go sit in the living room until dinner is ready, maybe by then things will be better."Mary said

"Yea right."Lucy replied.

"Yea right"Mary thought at the same time.

They sat in the living room and talked for half an hour until Annie yelled that dinner was ,Lucy,and the kids all walked into the dining room where the adults would be eating dinner and the kids would be eating in the kitchen.

"Oh Mom this food is delicious"Lucy said in between bites.

"Thank you Lucy."Annie replied stiffly

"Okay, I just have to ask why are you all being so rude to me?"Lucy asked

"What are you talking about Lucy?''Eric asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, the only people that have talked to me are Mary,Ruthie and Ben and that hurts."Lucy replied

"Well, What you did to us hurt to Lucy."Annie said

"What did I do to you Mom?"Lucy asked"I lived my life and if you cared about me you would be proud of me for being with the person I love even if people judge me and you should want to see your grandchildren.

"I am not the only one who judges you, God judges you to Lucy,do you think he doesn't see you when you are laying with a woman at night?"Annie asked.

"You know what Mom he does see me and he doesn't give a damn about who I lay with.I know that God loves me,and I wouldn't be gay if he hadn't made me this way."Lucy yelled back.

* * *

Just one more Thanksgiving chapter after this one and then Thanksgiving is done.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :)


	9. Thanksgiving Pt 3

"I think we better go"Lucy said as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Lucy,please don't leave!"Mary begged.

"Why? Obviously I am not wanted."Lucy said.

Mary turned around to face her parents,"Mom,Dad tell her that you want her to stay"Mary said through gritted teeth.

"Well if she wants to go let her go"Eric said.

"Besides Mary,Why should I lie?"Annie asked.

"Lie? I didn't ask you to lie."Mary responded.

"Yes you did,You said to tell Lucy that I wanted her to stay and to be honest I don't."Annie stated."I am ashamed of the fact that the daughter I raised has turned Homosexual."

"I didn't turn homosexual,Mom"Lucy yelled at Annie.

"Oh,Let me guess? Another little Homo claiming that she was born gay,huh?"Annie asked."How quaint."

"Annie Camden!"Eric yelled."Now we both know that we don't want our daughter to be gay,but that is way out of line."

"Is it Eric? Because I think Lucy was out of line for breaking our hearts."Annie stated.

"Oh my god Mom! When are you going to realize that I didn't tell you that I was gay to break your heart,I did it because I had to tell the truth about who I am."Lucy told her mother."Besides do you really think that I chose to be gay when I knew that you and Dad would hate me for it."

"We don't hate you Luce."Eric told her."We just never thought that one of our children could be thought we raised you right."

"There is nothing "wrong" with me Dad,I'm just gay."Lucy stated.

"I can't help that that is what I think Lucy."Eric said.

"Well I guess we can agree to disagree,now I am going to get my children and get out of here."Lucy said."They don't deserve to be subjected to this just because we can't get along."

"Bye Lucy,Bye Kids."Everybody but Annie yelled as Lucy gathered up her kids and left.

Mary and Ruthie followed Lucy and the kids to their van and had a short conversation with Lucy.

"I am so sorry that happened,Lucy"Mary said."I thought that maybe today we could mend fences,but they are never going to change."

"I guess we can't really expect them to can we? I mean they have believed in their religion for so long that it is all they know."Lucy said.

"Yeah,but it still sucks that they are assholes who can't put that shit aside for one fucking day of peace"Ruthie stated

"Little Ruthie Camden!"Lucy exclaimed surprised."When did you get a mouth like that?"

"Around the same time that you started making out with girls"Ruthie stated smiling.

"I have to go."Lucy said as she heard her youngest start to cry from her carseat."But I love you guys and Thank you for sticking by my side even when it would just be a lot easier for you to just stick on Mom and Dad's side."

"We love you too Lucy"Mary said.

"Yeah,Lucy,We love you too."Ruthie cut in.

"And we could never stop loving you just for being who you are."Mary said.

"Thank guys"Lucy said as she hugged Mary and Ruthie tightly."I guess I'll be seeing you"

"See you Luce!"They both said and started walking back towards the Camden house.

* * *

Yay! The last of the Thanksgiving chapters.

TBC............

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :)


	10. The Meeting

Authors note: Okay. Since I too decided that I hated the ending to this story I decided to delete the final chapter and then I got a second wind and decided to keep on writing the story and not end it here. So please read and enjoy and review so I can know whether or not it is good enough to be kept on. Thanks!

This chapter is about the first time Lucy and Roxanne met. Lucy is fourteen and Roxanne is sixteen.

Lucy was walking down the hall of Kennedy High School, not really paying attention when she ran straight into another person.

She didn't even seen the other person's face at first. All she saw was books and papers floating in the air between them. But then the air cleared and she saw a beautiful girl that she had never seen before in front of her. The girls beauty shocked Lucy so much that she accidentally stuttered an apology.

"I-i-i'm s-s-sorry." Lucy stammered while she blushed not only from embarrassment but from shock that a girl could fluster her like this," That was all my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going, and did I say that I was sorry."

"Yes you did." The girl said smiling," And I would like to apologize to you. I wasn't looking where I was going and that's why I ran into you."

"Well I guess we can agree that neither of us was paying attention."Lucy stated" My family always tells me that I go off into outer space but I guess I never realized that it was true."

"Ha. My dad tells me the same exact thing."The girl said.

"I'm Lucy Camden by the way."Lucy said introducing herself and sticking out her hand

"Oh my gosh. I feel so stupid."The girl said as she shook Lucy's hand,"I didn't even introduce myself. I am Roxanne to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."Lucy said,"Even under these circumstances. But you must be the new girl that everyone is talking about."

"Everyone's talking about me?"Roxanne asked."Why?"

"Because you are the new girl and this is a small town."Lucy stated," We don't get many new students around here."

"Well, then I guess I can assume that you've lived here for awhile?" Roxanne asked.

"My entire life."Lucy answered.

"Cool."Roxanne said.

"Well I have to get to class see you around."Lucy said and turned to start walking away.

"Wait!" Roxanne shouted after her,"Since you're really the only person i've met here do you think that you could maybe show me around to my classes?"

"Sure." Lucy replied,"Let me see your schedule."

"Thank you so much." Roxanne said,"You are a lifesaver!'"

"No problem." Lucy said."By the way what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."Roxanne stated,"Why?"

"Well I was just wondering because all of your classes are eleventh grade classes except for science. Which we apparently have together."

"Yeah. I know."Roxanne said,"Everyone's going to think i'm an idiot because i'm an eleventh grader in a ninth grade science class. By the way you said we have the class together, does that mean that you are in the ninth grade?''

"No one will think you're an idiot. At least I won't."Lucy stated,"And yes I am in the ninth grade unfortunately."

"Oh. It's not so bad."Roxanne stated," Trust me the higher up you get in high school the harder it gets."

"Oh goody. Something to look forward to."Lucy said,"But anyways follow me because apparently your next class is fifth period science and so is mine."

"Ok. And thanks by the way, you know for agreeing to show me around."Roxanne said gratefully.

"Your welcome." Lucy said and then trying to make conversation asked,"So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."Roxanne replied."How old are you?"

"Fourteen."Lucy responded."So where did you move here from?"

"Chicago."Roxanne replied.

"Wow! "Lucy exclaimed,"Did you like it there?"

"Yeah. It was okay."Roxanne answered

"So why did you decide to move here?"Lucy asked.

"Well mostly because of my dad." Roxanne responded." He is a police officer and he said that he was sick of dealing with so many criminals in such a large city. So he decided that we should move here."

"Well, I'm glad you did."Lucy said half smiling half blushing.

"Me too." Roxanne stated smiling.

They were almost to the classroom when Lucy said,"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course."Roxanne replied.

"I know we just met and we barely know each other yet, but I was wondering if you want to come over to my house tonight?"Lucy asked," My parents are going out and my siblings always have something to do. So I figured we could just hang out and talk and get to know each other."

"I would love that."Roxanne said smiling.

"Great."Lucy said smiling back.

Then they walked into the classroom and before Lucy had sat down she had already starting counting down the hours in her head anticipating the moment that Roxanne would be coming to her house.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW!:D


End file.
